Daria: The 7th Season Episode Two: Family Values
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: To all those who though this sucks. That's the point. It's a Soap Opera, so it will be weird. Okay! In this one Penny, Vincent, Wind, and Amanda Lane, comes home for something or other. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Daria or Dragonball Z. So, why am I writing this. Oh yeah! It is a fan-fic.   
Duh!  
  
"Daria: The 7th Season"  
Episode Two  
"Family Values"  
  
The opening theme  
"It Wasn't Me"  
Sung by. Shaggy  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this we were both butt-naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget  
That I had given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene One  
Lane's Living Room  
  
(Katie is watching t.v. and Wind walks in)  
  
Wind: (whining) Why did Sally leave me? (starts crying and sit down next to Katie)  
  
Katie: Stop it. I'm watching t.v.  
  
Wind: (still whining) What time is it?  
  
Katie: 5.  
  
Wind:(freaked) Oprah's on!  
  
Katie: (annoyed) Touch the remote and die.  
  
Wind: (freaked, whining) But, it's Oprah!  
  
Katie: And this is Dragonball Z and Trunks is on.  
  
Wind: What?  
  
Katie: It's the coolest show on the planet and Trunks is the cutest guy.  
  
Wind: Who is that green dude?  
  
Katie: Piccolo. He is pretty cool.  
  
Wind: Why does that guy has three eyes?  
  
Katie: Shut up and just watch.  
  
Wind: Okay.  
  
(Quinn walks in)  
  
Quinn: What are you watching?  
  
Katie and Wind: Quiet!  
  
Quinn: Oh! It's 5. I know what you are watching.  
  
Katie and Wind: Shh!  
  
Quinn: All right. I leaving. I don't want my head blow off.  
  
(Quinn leaves. The camera follow her into the kitchen, where Amanda, Quinn's mother-in-law,   
mother in law is at the table.)  
  
Amanda: Hello, Quinn dear, can you please get the pudding out of the cabinet?  
  
Quinn: Okay.  
  
(Quinn goes to the cabinet and takes out a package of pudding and give it to Amanda)  
  
Amanda: Thank you.  
  
(Vincent, Quinn's father-in-law, walks in)  
  
Vincent: Hello. Who are you, again?  
  
Amanda: This is our son's wife.  
  
Vincent: One of Wind's wives  
  
Quinn: I'm Trent's wife.  
  
Vincent: Trent's married. When did that happen?  
  
Quinn: 5 years ago.  
  
Vincent: I was out of the country for awhile.  
  
Quinn: You were at the wedding.  
  
Vincent: I was. I don't remember it.  
  
Amanda: Remember. She was pregnant with Katie.  
  
Vincent: Now I remember. Where is Trent, anyway?  
  
Quinn: In New York.  
  
Vincent: Why is he there?  
  
Quinn: He won a job as a VJ.  
  
  
Vincent: At least, he is not in that band.  
  
Amanda: He still is in it.  
  
(Penny walks in)  
  
Penny: Where do you find straws in this town?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene Two  
An abandoned warehouse  
  
(Upchuck is sitting on a crate and Tom is standing and looking at his watch.)  
  
Tom: Upchuck get off the shipment.  
  
Upchuck: Why do people want this stuff? It doesn't make them horny.  
  
Tom: I bet you tried.  
  
Upchuck: I was out of my usually stuff.  
  
Tom: (growing impatient) Where is the new client?  
  
A woman: (your only hear the voice) Over here.  
  
(The camera turn around and zoom into a dark figure. A woman, that look like Lucy Liu, is   
lending on the door post and then, she walks to where Tom and Upchuck is)  
  
Upchuck: Feisty!  
  
Tom: Hi, I'm Tom Sloane. You?  
  
Woman: Call me Angela Li.  
  
Upchuck: Like the school principal of Lawndale High.  
  
Li: Yes.  
  
Tom: I though you were in jail.  
  
Li: I was good, so they let me out.  
  
Upchuck: But were you...  
  
Li: Plastic surgery does wonders.  
  
Upchuck: Feisty!  
  
Li: Were is the stuff?  
  
Tom: Right here.  
  
(Pull open the lid, but you do not see inside)  
  
Li: You got the good stuff.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene Three  
Lane's Living Room  
  
(Katie and Wind are on the couch)  
  
Wind: Bulma is so hot!  
  
Katie: She is going to marry Vegeta.  
  
Wind: But I want to marry her!  
  
Katie: They have a son name Trunks.  
  
Wind: She is so pretty.  
  
Katie: She is a cartoon character.  
  
Wind: So.  
  
Katie: So. She is not real.  
  
Wind: So.  
  
Katie: (getting mad) So. You can't marry her(pause) Know what, you can marry her in an   
alternate universe, but you will need a time machine.  
  
Wind: A time machine.  
  
Katie: (getting annoyed) Yeah! A machine that can travel in time.  
  
Wind: But how. (puts his hand on his chin and pondering)  
  
Katie: Know what? I'm leaving.  
  
(The camera follows Katie to Jane's room. She knocks.)  
  
Katie: Aunt Janey.  
  
Jane: Busy.  
  
Ray: Yeah. We're busy.  
  
Katie: Okay.  
  
(Katie walks to her parents room and knocks)  
  
Katie: Mom.  
  
Quinn: Come in.  
  
(Katie walks in)  
  
Katie: Mom, what are you doing?  
  
Quinn: Organizing my socks by color, wanna help?  
  
Katie: No way.  
  
Quinn: It will be good mother and daughter bonding.  
  
Katie: I'm leaving now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Commercial  
  
Daria: Some guy named Napalm Krigbaum decide to make a live action movie of my show   
"Daria". It is called "Daria: The Movie" staring Julia Sawalha as me and some other actors that   
intelligence, the size of a pea, compined. I got to sue this Napalm Krigbaum guy and the person   
who made this show, "Daria: The 7th Season," so bye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene Four  
A Grocery Store  
  
(Penny and Katie is walking down the aisle)  
  
Katie: Why am I here?  
  
Penny: You said you had nothing to do.  
  
Katie: Okay. What are we looking for again?  
  
Penny: Straws that bend at the end.  
  
Katie: (picks up a box) Like this.  
  
Penny: Perfect. Now we need toothpicks.  
  
Katie: I look down this aisle and you look down that one.  
  
Penny: Okay.  
  
(Penny went down an aisle and Katie went down an other. Tom and a Staci is making out in the   
aisle the Katie went down.)  
  
Katie: If I had a camera. Wait I do. (take her backpack for her back and look through it. She   
takes out a camera.)  
  
Katie: Say cheese, Uncle Tom. (she took a picture)  
  
Tom: You little brat.  
  
Staci: Don't you be mean to this cute little girl.  
  
Katie: Don't be mean to me.  
  
Tom: What is your price?  
  
Katie: 100.  
  
Tom: 5.  
  
Katie: 95  
  
Tom: 20.  
  
Katie: 50.  
  
Tom: 40. No more.  
  
Katie: Okay.  
  
(Tom takes out his wallet and gave Katie 2 20s.)  
  
Katie: I was only asking for a 100 pennies.  
  
Tom: You little...  
  
Katie: I got to go, I have to get some toothpicks. Bye.  
  
(Katie skips to the end of the aisle)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene Five  
Doctor Office  
  
(Daria is sitting in a chair and the doctor walks in)  
  
Doctor: Hello, Mrs. Daria Sloane.  
  
Daria: Doctor.  
  
(Doctor sits down it a chair)  
  
Doctor: We got you test results back.  
  
Daria: And?  
  
Doctor: Congratulations you are having a baby.  
  
Daria: What? How can this happen?  
  
Doctor: You've had sex within the past few months??  
  
Daria: Yeah!  
  
Doctor: So, what are you worrying about?  
  
Daria: I don't have time for a baby.  
  
Doctor: You don't have to have it.  
  
Daria: You mean an abortion.  
  
Doctor: Yes.  
  
Daria: I can't do that. I'll just have it.  
  
Doctor: Okay. Think about okay. It sounds like you don't want it.  
  
Daria: I'll think about it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 6  
Lane's Living Room  
  
(Katie is on the couch and Wind runs in)  
  
Wind: Katie you got to see this.  
  
Katie: What is it? I have important things to do.  
  
Wind: Come see.  
  
(Wind and Katie runs to Wind's room. There is a machine in the middle of the room.)  
  
Katie: What is it?  
  
Wind: A time machine.  
  
Katie: (in disbelieve) A time machine.  
  
Wind: (excite) Yeah!  
  
Katie: You are wasting valuable t.v. time.  
  
Wind: Wanna use it?  
  
Katie: Why not?  
  
Wind: Okay. Let me open it up.  
  
(Wind press some button on the machine and it opened up. Katie and Wind went inside and the   
door closes)  
  
Katie: Now what.  
  
Wind: I just put in where I want to go and it takes me there. (Wind press a button) We are here.  
  
Katie: That's it. I'm leaving.  
  
(The door open and there are in the middle of the Cell Games)  
  
Katie: Let's go.  
  
(The door closes)  
  
Katie: You are useful after all. (grins evily)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Starring (In alphabetical order)  
  
Jane-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jane Lane  
Trent------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Trent Lane  
Wind------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Wind Lane  
Daria-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Quinn----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Quinn Morgendorffer  
Upchuck----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Charles Ruttherimer III  
Tom-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tom Sloane  
Katie-------------------------------------------------Some girl we find on the street and she can act, too.   
  
Guest Starring (In alphabetical order)  
  
Amanda----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amanda Lane  
Vincent------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vincent Lane  
Angela Li----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lucy Liu  
Ray-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Raymond Munns  
Staci------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Staci Rowe  
Doctor--------------------------------------------------------------------Some Doctor from General Hopsital  
  
Writer----------------------------------------------------------------------Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo  
Producer------------------------------------------------------------------Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo  
CO-Producer----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Napalm Krigbaum  
Directer-------------------------------------------------------------------Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo  
CO-Directer------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Napalm Krigbaum  
Editor--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Napalm Krigbaum  
  



End file.
